It Ends Tonight
by Love.For.The.Lost
Summary: Ray Toro's wife divorces him. To get his feelings back together he goes to his hometown to reconnect with life. Will an old love still be there? My Chemical Romance Fan Fic.
1. Chapter 1

"_I want a divorce."_ Those words still rang in my head like a gun shot whenever I had a moment to myself.

My wife-ex wife- Jeanette was unhappy with marrying a rock star. I don't know why we even dated then. I cried when she told me. Tried to make excuses for us to stay together, but she still packed her bags and left. I had a lot of support from my band though. Though they were not too happy with my decisions.

_Flashback _

"_Hey guys, can we talk for a moment?" I asked stepping into the living room where they were all playing video games. _

_ "Yeah sure." Gerard said leaning over and turning off the game. They all sat there looking at me. It was kind of unsettling. _

_ "You know how me and Jeanette have marriage problems?" I asked they all nodded, it wasn't that much of a secret. "Well last week she kinda asked for a divorce." I said lamely and hung my head. I heard collective gasps. They all knew we had problems but never thought Jeanette would divorce me. She is a gold digger. _

_ "I can't believe it." Mikey said. _

_ "Me neither," Said Frank. I didn't move. I hate this. _

_ "What do you need us to do?" Gerard asked, touching my shoulder. _

_ "Is it okay if I take a month or two off after the divorce is finalized?" _

_ "Of course," He said before we all just sat in silence. _

_ End Flashback_

It took three months, but my divorce is now finalized, which is why I'm on this plane back to my hometown. I'm rooming with some of my old friends. As the plane gets to the runway I realize that coming home may change my life and keep me from leaving the band. Well, we'll have to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at the landscape around me as the plane came to a stop, and by landscape I mean old looking buildings and scary looking streets. I didn't cringe away like most others were doing. This was my home, and I love it the way it is.

The fasten-your-seatbelt-sign blinked off and I unbuckled myself. I was sitting alone in my row so I got out fast, but not out of the airplane fast. This flight seemed to be full of older…larger people, so I waited for them to get their things together. As the slow procession of people filed out of the plane, the flight attendant wished everyone a good day. When she got to me I got a good look at her. She was tiny with long blonde hair and brown eyes. I choked back some tears. She looked exactly like Jeanette. I rushed off the plane.

I wandered around the airport, trying to find my way out when I hear a loud "STATIC!" I froze. I hadn't heard that name in a long time. I turned around.

"Oh my god." I breathed out. "Holy shit. Worm! TNT! Dynamite! Dezzy! Man, I haven't seen you guys since graduation!" I ran over to my high school friends. I couldn't believe it. They were all here!

Dezzy swept me up into a giant bear hug. "Holy shit Dez, how tall are you?" I asked when he released me. Last time I saw him he was barely five six. Now, he had to be at least six two.

Dezzy gave me a lazy grin. "I'm six four. You jealous?" He asked with an arrogant tone. I nodded. I still couldn't believe they were here.

"We're all jealous, Dez." Worm spoke up. He looked totally different now. When he was younger he had a bunch of piercings and bleach blonde hair. Now, all the piercings are gone and his hair is now a dark brown.

"Jesus Worm, you look so different. Are you even the same person I knew and loved?" I joked. He smiled.

"For some things yes, but for others no." He said. I was about to ask what has really changed with him but then TNT and Dynamite butted in.

"Have you forgotten about us while off being a big rock star?" TNT and Dynamite said at the same time. They are twins, hence the similar nicknames.

"No, I haven't actually." I told them as I gave them their respective hugs. "I've actually thought of you guys a lot recently." The twins smiled at me.

"Well, we should get going." Worm said, being the rational one. It was getting quite crowded in the terminal.

"Yeah, we have to go find where we parked. I might've forgotten by now." Dezzy chuckled.

"Oh lord," TNT said and shook his head. We started to walk towards the parking. Then I finally thought of something. I had one more question for them.

"How'd you know I was coming guys?" I hadn't told anyone but my parents and my band that I was coming back home.

"Bomber called us." Dynamite said. I smiled. Bomber was – is – Gerard's nickname. My smile quickly fell as another thought entered my head.

"What did he tell you exactly?" I asked timidly. I really hope that Gerard didn't tell them about the divorce. I wanted to tell them myself.

"Nothing, other than you're coming home and that we should meet you at the airport. Why? What's going on?" Worm questioned. I stayed quiet. I knew I had to tell them, but not here, not in public. People started to stare at me and whispered. I knew they recognized me, so I had to make up my mind quickly.

"Tonight," I finally said. "at dinner."


End file.
